


He Escaped

by heyimal_ex



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Massive Character Death, Sad Ending, Suicide, but it doesn't explain why, but rick probably cares more than he'd like to admit, i mean morty has all of his memories, just an emo drabble ngl, morty reflecting on his life and what it means, morty thinks rick doesnt care at all, reference to past events, set within c-137 but probably without Morty's mind blowers, so interpret that as u wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimal_ex/pseuds/heyimal_ex
Summary: Morty knew he was useless, in the grand scheme of things.





	He Escaped

Morty learned pretty early on that his existence was essentially meaningless, and that nothing he wanted, said or did would be of any value, in the end. 

This point was driven into his head the second he stepped foot inside of the Citadel. Looking around, he was surrounded by himself, himself and more of himself - endless, replaceable versions that meant absolutely nothing to their Ricks, if they were lucky enough to have one. The ones that did often weren’t cared for in the slightest and were viewed as annoying but essential tools in the daily life of a Rick. Morty learned in time that some had been abandoned the second their grandfathers had figured out how to program a device to transmit the same brain waves as Morty, therefore making it utterly useless and just a burden to carry around a grandson. C-137 often found himself wondering how long it would be until his own grandfather did the same. 

The point was pushed even further when Morty was in the arms of a monster, and he heard the lack of sadness or empathy in his mother’s voice when she immediately pleaded for Summers life and disregarded his own. He was even useless in the eyes of his family - the dumb one, the one with the issues, the liability and money dump. His mother would care if something were to happen to him, sure - but she would get over it quickly with a few extra glasses of wine a day. 

Morty knew how useless he was when he slid open the drawer of Rick’s workspace, glancing inside in attempts to find whatever devise his grandfather was screaming at him to bring over. The first thing his eyes caught onto, however, was the large paper - a coupon...for a free Morty. For half a second, he found himself reaching for it, before letting his hand fall flat and grabbing the piece of machinery he was there to get in the first place. If Rick noticed the way Morty’s eyes seemed duller and heavier when he returned to his side with the screw in his hands, he didn’t comment. 

Morty knew. He knew how little he meant - how easily replaceable he was. There was literally a coupon for a free version of HIM sitting in his grandfathers' drawer - a coupon he promised he had abandoned - attesting to that fact. 

Still, however, there were glimmers Of hope. Morty knew it was a stupid thing, hope. Rick had taught him that. You cling to it until it destroys you from the inside out. And if you happen to be the part of that small, small percentage of people who have their hopes granted - he often viewed that it wasn’t as it seemed. Take Birdperson, for example. A beacon of hope - despite the pain, he had found a love, who planted 20 bullets inside of him on the day of his wedding. Morty wasn’t sure hope did him that well. 

When Morty was falling into the black abyss of a thousand different dimensions struggling for control, positive he was going to die, but then saw Rick rush down and give him his own collar instead, he felt a surge of hope. Stupid, innocent, idiotic hope. Thankfully, it was immediately shattered when they came back and Rick scoffed, saying he was positive the entire time he wouldn’t die and that he would never sacrifice himself for a Morty. 

Morty had hope when he watched the toxic version of himself get shot and the even more toxic version of Rick succumb, just to keep Morty safe. He held onto those hopes until he realized that it was probably a lot easier for a Rick to save a dying Morty than to replace him. Also, Rick saw that as the toxic part of himself - he hated the feelings he had for Morty even when they were born from pure, instinctual survival skills. 

Morty didn’t feel hope much. It was a useless feeling to have. He let go of it a while ago, around the same time he let go of the light that used to shine his eyes and the genuine smile that used to paint his features. 

A Morty was nothing but useless, a liability Rick’s cursed themselves for needing. They were replaceable and expendable, and no one Morty meant anything at all since they all just get replaced, eventually. 

Morty reminded himself of this as he shakily gripped the steel blaster in one hand, staring blankly at the door of the garage as he pressed the cold metal against his temple. With shaky breaths and steadied hands, his finger pressed down dangerously on the trigger until he got the boost of confidence he needed and jammed the button downwards. 

A blast was heard, then the echo. For a few painful moments, silence. 

Considering the fact Morty was using an alien contraption, he wasn’t surprised he didn’t die immediately. His last few moments were spent watching the door to the garage fly open, the eyes of his grandfather to blow up in size, more than they ever had before. As Rick - his Rick, Rick C-137, who Morty assumed would be pulling a dusty coupon out of a busy desk drawer soon - leaned down and begged him to stay awake, Morty let his eyes slip closed instead. 

Morty knew he meant nothing. He knew his existence was meaningless and that no one who claimed to care really did. So, for once, he took matters into his own hands, and escaped. 

Morty Smith escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people actually want it, I'd be very open to doing a second chapter of this with a much nicer and fulfilling ending. For now, though, this is how it is. 
> 
> Feel free to follow either of my tumblrs if you have any interest in musicals or It/Stranger Things (no rick and morty posts, sorry) @be-more-boyf-riends and reddie-n-waiting


End file.
